1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns remote control equipment for an audio system including subsystems such as a premain amp, tuner, speakers etc. and which are controlled from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an audio system consists of a combination of amplifier, tuner, tape deck, speakers etc. In this case a cassette tape is run by the mechanical part of the tape deck in order to reproduce the audio signal which has been recorded on the cassette tape, the audio signal of the cassette tape is controlled by a controlling device which is established on the cassette deck, the control mode is verified by the cassette deck display device and the controlled audio signal is then amplified by the pre-main amplifier and then reproduced by the speakers.
Hence the cassette deck must include the mechanical part for running the cassete tape, the control device for controlling the cassette tape and the display device for displaying the control mode so that the equipment itself is large in size and, from the point of view of cost, an expensive tape deck is employed. Moreover it is difficult to verify the running mode of the cassette tape from a remote location usng the cassette deck display device so that it is necessary for the operator or user to move closer to the subsystem in order to carry out such verification. Furthermore, since conventional construction has not permitted the execution of delicate sound volume adjustments, etc., from a location remote from the audio system, it has been necessary to move between the listening position and the audio system to adjust the tape deck or the premain amp and to check the suitability of the sound volume, which has been troublesome and has led to operational difficulties.